


Playing Cupid

by lonelyphoenix85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyphoenix85/pseuds/lonelyphoenix85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Gabriel got bored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All you need is chocolate pie!

It had been eight months since Gabriel’s death at the hands of his brother.

 

Seven months since Sam had jumped into Hell, taking Michael and Lucifer with him.

 

Six months since Castiel had pulled Sam back out, picked up an ecstatic Dean who was only too happy to leave the monotony of white picket fences behind, and left the reorganisation of Heaven to Rafael, who it turned out had never been very fond of Michael’s plan, but had been too scared not to follow his big brother.

 

It had been four months since Castiel had discovered Gabriel’s own personalised Casa Erotica DVD in the glove compartment of the Impala, glowing with traces of the Archangel’s Grace, and three and a half months since Castiel had finally figured out what Gabriel had done, and managed to release him from his ‘lifeboat’.

 

After a two-week enforced vacation in Hawaii – “Skimpy outfits, sweet drinks, sun and sand - what’s not too love?” – courtesy of Gabriel, they had spent the last three months driving across the country, hunting things and just generally enjoying the lack of any impending-end-of-the-world situations. Gabriel would occasionally bitch about travelling the slow way, and Dean would bitch back that going anywhere via Angel Express was not his idea of fun, and how dare he even think of suggesting that Dean abandon his baby anyway? Sam and Castiel would exchange grins and leave their brothers to it.

 

All in all, they were relaxed, happy and just generally enjoying life again.

 

And then Gabriel got bored.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

“Sammy! Just who I wanted to see! I need your help.”

 

Sam looked up, saw Gabriel’s Trickster grin, and groaned internally. This was not going to be good. Last time Gabriel had worn that particular grin, Dean had woken up the next morning with pink hair. Pink!

 

“I don’t know what you did, but if Dean wants to kill you for it, I am _not_ getting in the way.”

 

Sam bit back a grin at the indignant look that appeared on Gabriel’s face.

 

“I didn’t do anything!”

 

“Yet.”

 

“Yet...” Gabriel acceded, grin reappearing. “Trust me, you’ll want to help with this – it’s _really_ good!”

 

“Somehow, coming from you, that doesn’t fill me with confidence Gabe.” Gabriel hated the shortened form of his name, and as soon as Sam had discovered this he’d taken to using it whenever the former Trickster called him Sammy.

 

“Okay, but if our brothers try to kill me because you don’t help me come up with less – _extreme_ – methods, I’ll tell them you knew what I was planning and didn’t warn them...” Gabriel threatened.

 

“What do you want to do to Cas and Dean, and give me one good reason – one that’s not a threat to blame me – why I should help you?”

 

“I’m tired of their constant eye-fucking, but I’m pretty sure locking them in a cupboard until they get a clue won’t work, so I was hoping between us we could come up with something a little more subtle. And you should help me because even if you hadn’t noticed it before – in which case, are you blind?! – now that I’ve mentioned it you’re bound to, and it’ll drive you nuts as well sooner or later!”

 

Sam gaped at Gabriel, not quite believing what he’d just heard. Despite the Archangel’s ridiculously large grin and mischievous eyes, Sam got the impression that he was completely serious. He really thought that Dean and Cas...

 

“You want to set up our brothers. With each other. And this is supposed to be a sane idea that you honestly believe I’ll go along with.”

 

“Oh come on Sammy, you really haven’t noticed the way they look at each other?”

 

Sam really hadn’t.

 

“Watch them when they get back. I’ll hold off on my plan until tomorrow, and by then I guarantee you’ll agree to help me.”

 

Gabriel disappeared, leaving Sam staring at empty space. He resolved to watch Dean and Cas, but only to prove Gabriel wrong. Dean was the ultimate ladies man after all, flirting with anything pretty in a skirt.

 

There was no way he had a thing for the dark haired, blue-eyed Angel who’d saved him and his baby brother from Hell and given up Heaven twice for him.

 

Was there?

 

Suddenly Sam wasn’t so sure.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

So.

 

It turned out that Gabriel was right, and Sam was never going to hear the end of it.

 

How he’d missed it before he had no idea, but it was painfully obvious now. It was clear in the way they stood (a lot closer than necessary, constantly in each other’s space), in the way they talked (soft expressions, small smiles, lots of clapping on the back and ruffling of hair from Dean), and in the way they watched each other when the other wasn’t looking (the eye-fucking that was apparently driving Gabriel nuts).

 

The funny thing was, if they ever wised up, and Dean could get over the whole ‘but dude, he’s a guy!’ thing (Sam didn’t think Cas would have a problem with that, since weren’t Angels technically genderless?), they would probably make each other genuinely happy.

 

And Sam wanted that for Dean. He deserved a chance at real happiness after all the shit life had thrown at him.

 

When Gabriel popped back in that same evening, Sam decided to waste no time. Grabbing the Archangel by the shoulder he manoeuvred him out through the motel room door.

 

“Okay,” he said, once they were safely out of earshot, “I’m in. But if I hear a single I told you so, you’ll regret it.”

 

Gabriel grinned.

 

“And we’re doing this my way. No resorting to locked closets.”

 

“That’s why I asked for your input Sammy!”

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Sam decided that subtle and slow was their best bet.

 

Where he came up with ‘The Pie Plan’ he had no idea. Convincing Gabriel not to add certain potent aphrodisiacs to the pie was not easy, but Sam had always done well with impossible challenges.

 

The first opportunity to implement the plan came with the very next hunt.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Dean stormed into the motel room, face like thunder. He went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaving a trail of dirty wet footprints behind.

 

Sam came in a few moments later looking only a little less ‘creature from the black lagoon’-esque. He looked at the two angelic beings sat at the table playing poker, then at the closed bathroom door, and figured it couldn’t hurt to ask.

 

“Don’t suppose either of you could help me out a bit?”

 

Gabriel waved almost dismissively, and suddenly Sam didn’t look or smell like he’d spent the afternoon chasing monsters through sewer tunnels.

 

“What’s with Grumpy McGrumperson?” he asked, throwing another piece of candy into the pot to meet Castiel’s bet.

 

“Other than the forced swamp-thing impression you mean? He lost his favourite knife when we killed the thing – you couldn’t have mentioned the acidic blood earlier?”

 

“Acidic blood? Ah, must’ve been a female then. Might want to go back and check there’re no eggs...”

 

Sam glared at Gabriel, who sighed unenthusiastically.

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll help. But you’re coming with me. Our bros can keep each other company,” Castiel did not look impressed at the thought of dealing with the elder Winchester’s mood alone, “while we go egg hunting.”

 

“Don’t worry about Dean, Cas – I know just what’ll cheer him up.”

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

When Dean emerged from the bathroom, feeling much fresher but no more cheery – he’d _liked_ that knife damnit! – Sam and Gabriel were nowhere in sight, and Castiel was sat quietly at the table. The playing cards had been moved to one side, and now there was a large apple pie and a can of squirty cream.

 

“I’m sorry your knife was destroyed – we were unaware that the creature was female. Sam and Gabriel are making sure there are no eggs waiting to hatch as we speak. Would you like some pie?” Castiel pushed the plate towards the side of the table the other chair faced, and looked enquiringly at Dean, his head cocked slightly to the side.

 

Dean sat down, picking up the can of cream and adding a generous helping to the pie. He grabbed the fork, and took a sizable bite.

 

“Mmmm! I love apple pie!” As he went to take another bite Dean noticed that Castiel was just sat there, watching him eat. “Don’t you want some dude? It’s awesome!”

 

“No thank you, I do not require food, as you are aware.”

 

“Dude, it’s not about ‘requiring’ – it’s about enjoying!” Dean wished Cas would just once have a little fun, live a little. Poor guy was too controlled all the time.

 

“I would not wish to limit your enjoyment by leaving you with less to consume.”

 

“Suit yourself – so, care to explain how you missed the fact that the thing had freaking acid for blood?”

 

Castiel explained what Gabriel had told Sam earlier, and then lapsed into silence, content to simply watch the hunter enjoying his pie.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Two weeks later the brothers walked out of the motel room to find the Impala covered in broken eggs.

 

Sam had to hold back a grin at Dean’s furious expression. It looked like their second opportunity had arrived.

 

After two hours the eggs were long gone, but Dean’s foul mood remained. Sam and Gabriel dragged Castiel to one side while Dean was washing up and handed him a cherry pie and a can of squirty cream.

 

“We’re going out for a bit, enjoy!” Gabriel stated, grabbing Sam’s arm and snapping his fingers.

 

Castiel set the pie down on the table, the cream next to it. Sam and Gabriel seemed to believe that pie would once again fix Dean’s foul mood, and who was he to argue?

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Castiel was beginning to notice a pattern. Something would happen, and Dean would get angry over it. Sam or Gabriel would then hand Castiel a pie and both of them would make themselves scarce for a few hours, leaving him to calm Dean’s temper.

 

Dean’s favourite t-shirt being shredded had necessitated lemon meringue pie.

 

The long scratch across the hood of the Impala had required blueberry.

 

Being dragged through the sewers – twice – had been fixed with a hearty helping of pecan pie.

 

Every time Dean would offer Castiel a piece, and every time Castiel would very politely refuse. Dean seemed to get so much enjoyment out of it that Castiel did not think it fair to take any of it away. Besides, he was perfectly happy watching Dean enjoy the pie.

 

He didn’t understand why his brother would smirk whenever one of them handed him the pies, nor why he and Sam found it necessary to leave them alone – Dean’s temper was not that bad, and he always calmed down pretty quickly once presented with pie. He considered asking Gabriel what he was planning, but surely if it were anything to worry about Sam would not be helping him?

 

He shook his head to clear it – another human habit he seemed to have picked up – and accepted the banana cream pie Sam was holding out to him.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

For the last three months, Castiel had been plying Dean with pies of varying flavours.

 

This was not a bad thing. Dean liked pie.

 

Castiel didn’t like pie. Had, in fact, never even tried pie – this was positively _criminal_ in Dean’s opinion. He would sit and watch as Dean ate the pie, sometimes they would talk, sometimes not. But always, Dean would end up in a much better mood, which he assumed was the whole point.

 

Nine offerings of pie later and Dean was on a mission. He was determined to get Cas to try a piece of the next pie he brought.

 

Dean’s favourite shotgun had been crushed by the angry spirit they’d dealt with just a few hours ago, and Dean had been stomping around like a bear with a sore head since, having figured out that the pies tended to appear whenever he was in a bad mood.

 

As expected, within ten minutes of them returning to the motel, Gabriel was giving Sam a lift to go visit Bobby, and Castiel was sat at the table, waiting for Dean with a large chocolate cream pie.

 

Dean walked over to the table and sat down, flashing Cas a small smile. He squirted a very generous helping of cream out, picked up the fork, and held it out to Castiel who looked at him in confusion, head tilted slightly to the side.

 

“You first, Cas.”

 

“I do not understand Dean, do you not like chocolate pie?”

 

“I love chocolate pie Cas, chocolate pie is awesome! I’m just not eating any until you at least try it.” It suddenly occurred to Dean that they only had one fork, that they would have to share, but he shrugged the thought off. It was Cas, after all, not some random guy off the street. What was he worried about, Angel-cooties? The thought made him grin. “Come on Cas, try it – I swear you’ll like it!”

 

Dean watched as Castiel hesitated, then reached out and took the pro-offered fork. He carefully cut off a piece, complete with a large helping of cream, and raised it to his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as he pulled the fork from between closed lips, a low moan issuing from his throat. Dean’s breath caught, and he shifted slightly in his seat.

 

Cas was making sex noises over pie.

 

Dean was totally going back to Hell for the thoughts currently running through his mind, and he didn’t care, because Cas was making freaking _sex noises_ over chocolate pie!

 

“I think I understand your fascination with this food, it is most pleasant,” Castiel stated calmly, holding the fork out to Dean.

 

He took it, and cut himself a piece. Before eating it he had an idea.

 

“Dude, can’t you zap up another fork for yourself or something? Taking turns is gonna get old real fast.”

 

“You do not mind sharing the pie?”

 

“If I did I wouldn’t’ve forced you to have some – dig in!” Dean grinned as Cas was suddenly holding a second fork, and ate his bite of pie as the Angel cut a second piece. He wondered briefly if there would be more sex noises, and had to shift in his seat again as his question was answered.

 

They quickly finished the pie, Dean trying valiantly to hide his reaction to Castiel’s unconscious groans of pleasure. Once the pie was gone, Dean grinned over at Cas, about to ask which movie he fancied watching this time, when he noticed that the Angel had managed to get whipped cream just above his upper lip and hadn’t seemed to notice.

 

Without conscious thought Dean leaned over, licking off the cream. He then pressed his lips softly against Castiel’s, causing the Angel to stiffen in surprise. At that Dean’s brain suddenly caught up with what was happening and he pulled back, panic written across his face. He held his breath as he waited for Cas to, quite rightly, rip him a new one.

 

He watched as Castiel’s face showed first shock, then confusion, finally settling on an almost thoughtful expression.

 

Then Dean got the surprise of his life, as Cas leaned over and pressed his lips lightly against Dean’s.

 

After a moment’s disbelief, Dean relaxed into the kiss, bringing one hand up to grasp the back of Castiel’s neck as the other reached around the Angel’s back, tugging him forwards as Dean surged up out of the chair. Their bodies met as Dean licked across Castiel’s lips, begging entrance to deepen the kiss. Dean felt Castiel’s arms wrap tightly around his back, drawing him even closer as his lips parted.

 

They made their way slowly over to the bed, and Dean’s last coherent thought before he became lost in Castiel’s kisses was to hope he didn’t screw this up, because he couldn’t bear to lose what had become the most important friendship of his life.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Later, as Dean lay curled up next to Cas, watching the Angel trace random symbols lightly across his chest - _*Wonder if he’s writing anything in particular?*_ \- a stray thought had a low chuckle rumbling up from his chest.

 

Castiel looked up at him, head tilted slightly in question.

 

“I was just thinking – and if you tell anyone I said this, there will be consequences...we’re talking no sex for a month if Sammy or Gabe hear about it! – but, well, it’s funny really. You saved me from Hell, and now, it’s like you’ve given me a small slice of Heaven too.”

 

Dean looked down, embarrassed at the admission. He didn’t do chick moments, after all. He felt Cas shift beside him, and then suddenly he was being kissed again, hard.

 

When Castiel finally pulled away, Dean had to practically gasp for breath.

 

“I have spent my whole life in Heaven Dean, and I have never once felt as good as you make me feel.”

 

With that he leaned back in, Dean grinning widely as he leaned up to meet him.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Outside the motel room Gabriel paused, hand on Sam’s arm to stop him reaching for the door handle.

 

“You might want to think about getting a second room Sammy,” he said with a grin.

 

“You mean...”

 

“Yup! Our clueless brothers finally got with the program – that just proves it, you know!”

 

“Proves what?”

 

“Pie might help things along, but it’s really chocolate that fixes everything!”


	2. How reading can lead to happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel decide that turnabout is definitely fair-play.

“Heya Sammy, whatya doin’?”

 

Sam started at the voice coming from directly over his right shoulder, quickly reaching out to slam the laptop closed as he realised who the voice belonged to.

 

“Research, Dean – perhaps you’ve heard of it...?” He turned slightly to face his brother as he spoke, hoping that Dean hadn’t had chance to read what was actually on the screen.

 

He’d lost track of time whilst reading, and had been so absorbed in it that he hadn’t even heard Dean come out of the bathroom.

 

A quick check showed that Dean, while looking smug at having been able to creep up on him, didn’t seem to have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

 

“Shower’s free, bitch,” he threw over his shoulder as he headed for his duffle to grab a clean shirt.

 

“Jerk,” Sam muttered in reply, placing the closed laptop in its bag as he rose and headed for the bathroom.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

As soon as the bathroom door closed, Dean snatched up the laptop, opening it to see what had had his brother so enthralled while he was showering. He had expected to find porn – research didn’t leave you oblivious to another person in the room for five whole minutes, or slightly red-faced and guilty looking.

 

He had expected to find porn, and after a minute realised that he _had_ found porn – just not the type he’d imagined.

 

He wished so badly right now that he could bleach his brain! He would have nightmares about what he’d just read _forever._

 

Fanfiction, he decided, was a new demon sent to taunt him, and Chuck was the Devil who created it (at least for the Winchesters – those damn books of his were nothing but trouble!).

 

Besides, what the hell?! Why was Sammy reading gay porn with himself and Gabriel in leading roles? Sam wasn’t gay! Not that he would judge if his baby brother was, of course – that would make him the biggest hypocrite ever, given his whole thing with Cas. But still...Sam liked chicks, didn’t he?

 

He resolved to ask Cas his opinion when he and Gabriel returned from their latest information gathering trip that evening. He returned the laptop to its bag and settled in to watch some tv with a beer – Dr Sexy, M.D. should be on soon he thought with a grin.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Dean was being more than usually perplexing this evening.

 

His focus seemed to alternate between Castiel, Sam and Gabriel much more frequently than was normal, and the bulk of his time was spent staring at the latter two.

 

Castiel had grown used to being the centre of Dean’s attention whenever they were not on a hunt over the last couple of months, and could not understand why he was suddenly relegated to the position of ‘slightly annoying distraction from something much more interesting’.

 

Had he taken a moment to consider it, Castiel would have labelled the niggling feeling in his chest as ‘jealousy’.

 

When Dean swatted away the hand he rested on the elder hunter’s thigh, Castiel decided he’d had enough. It was time for Dean to either start focussing on him again, or explain what was so interesting so that Castiel could perhaps join him in his distraction.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Dean still hated Air Angel, he decided as he glanced around, recognising the front of the Impala instantly.

 

“What the hell Cas?!”

 

“I wish to know what you find so interesting about our brothers today – it would hardly have been appropriate to broach the question within their hearing, and they will not wonder at out absence, they will simply assume we are having sex.”

 

Well, Dean thought wryly, he had wanted to ask Castiel’s opinion hadn’t he? Now he could do it without arousing Sam or Gabriel’s suspicions. And maybe they could even put some truth to those assumptions Cas had mentioned afterwards...Dean smirked at the thought.

 

“You remember those books Chuck wrote?”

 

“Yes Dean – they are extremely popular, I believe, especially the more recent volumes detailing the aborted apocalypse.”

 

“Right, yeah...anyways, you remember me telling you about that site Sam found, with fans writing stories based on the books?”

 

“Are you referring to the incestuous fanfiction website? It would be difficult to forget something that disturbing, I assure you.”

 

“You’re telling me!” Dean shuddered at the memory. “Anyhow, Sam was being cagey earlier when I snuck up on him on his computer, so I had a nose at what he’d been looking at while he was in the shower...”

 

“Dean, you should respect your brother’s privacy,” Cas admonished with a frown.

 

“Oh that won’t be a problem in the future, believe me! I think I’m scarred for life dude!”

 

“Are you implying that Samuel was reading some of this...fanfiction...about the two of you?”

 

The look of shock on Castiel’s face had Dean grinning – his Angel was so cute when he was shocked! – until his words caught up with him.

 

“What?! Dude, no! That’s just....ugh! No!” There were some thoughts he really really needed to never have again, and that was one of them. “Turns out that some of the fans like the idea of Angel/human couples...and Sam found some of those stories, starring him and _Gabriel_. What I don’t get is why Sammy would want to read something like that?”

 

“Samuel was reading fanfiction stories about himself and Gabriel as a couple, and this bothers you?”

 

“It bothers me that he was getting all hot and bothered over reading it, yeah – this was x-rated stuff Cas! I mean, Sammy’s not gay, for starters!”

 

“And you are certain of that?”

 

“Hell yeah, he’s always been into chicks Cas...”

 

“I do believe a few months ago Sam could have said the same of you, could he not?”

 

“Well...I mean, yeah...I guess...but, why _Gabriel_?!”

 

“Why not Gabriel? My brother is a good person, regardless of your past issues with him. He would take good care of your brother, something I would have thought would be important to you?”

 

Dean flushed guiltily as Cas raised his eyebrow questioningly.

 

“Of course I want Sammy to be happy and taken care of! But if he sets his sights on Gabriel, that’s not going to happen – you’ve seen Gabriel’s taste in...partners...they’re all big-breasted, beautiful women.”

 

“Gabriel creates these illusions to distract himself from what he thinks he cannot have Dean.”

 

“What the...hang on, you mean Gabriel has a _thing_ for _my baby brother?!”_

“He has not said anything to that end – however I have observed his behaviour while he has been with us, and I believe that my brother is deeply in love with Samuel.”

 

“Deeply in...Oh man!” Dean muttered, head falling to rest on the back of the seat.

 

Cas sat quietly and Dean was grateful for the chance to absorb the information he had been given.

 

Cas had said Gabriel was in love with Sam, and Dean trusted his Angel’s judgement. Sammy apparently had a thing for Gabriel, judging by what Dean had uncovered earlier, but how much of a thing? He and Cas could try to set them up – which would so be pay-back for the pie set-up they’d used on him and Cas. Regardless of how well that had worked out, a little revenge for meddling was always acceptable – but if Sam was just curious, well he didn’t want to deal with a heart-broken Archangel, especially when he had sort of grown to like the guy these days.

 

“Cas...?”

 

“Yes Dean?”

 

“Do you think Sam likes him back? I mean, seriously likes him?”

 

“Your brother definitely considers Gabriel to be a close friend, and your discovery this morning would indicate that his feelings are not completely platonic...”

 

“No shit Sherlock! What I mean is...I mean...crap, I hate chick-moments! Do you think he loves him?” Dean spat the sentence out quickly, the sooner he finished this particular conversation the sooner he could go back to repressing and maybe making out with Cas. “You said Gabriel was in love with Sam, do you think Sam feels the same?”

 

“It is highly likely – Samuel cares a great deal for my brother, but I believe he allows his insecurities to rule him, and convince himself that Gabriel would not return his affections.”

 

“So we pull their heads out of their asses like they did for us then?”

 

“I do not believe it is anatomically possible for...”

 

“It’s an expression, Cas!” Dean grinned widely. “It means we make them realise that they both want the same thing, and make sure they get to have it.”

 

“Oh, I understand – you wish to...play matchmaker?” Castiel tilted his head slightly in question on the last two words, obviously unsure whether he’d used the correct phrase.

 

“Exactly. They did it for us, so least we can do is return the favour. You drop hints about Sam’s reading habits to Gabriel – try to be subtle! – and I’ll do what I can about Sam. Now, for more important business...”

 

Without giving Cas a chance to reply, Dean leaned in, capturing the Angel’s lips with his own as he pulled Cas around to straddle him across the seat.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Castiel knew enough of the youngest Winchester’s insecurities and low self-worth to know that Dean would have an incredibly difficult time convincing him of Gabriel’s affections, especially since it was very likely that Dean would be uncomfortable discussing the topic and would not dare broach the subject of Sam’s recreational reading tastes.

 

He had a better plan anyway. He would have shared this plan with Dean, but the hunter had instigated some very enjoyable activities after which thoughts of Gabriel and Sam were far from Castiel’s mind.

 

When Sam and Dean left to begin a hunt two days later, Castiel put his plan into action.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

“Gabriel?”

 

He looked up as the younger Angel entered the room.

 

“What’s up Cassie?”

 

The Winchester’s had only just left half an hour ago, so he couldn’t possibly be worrying about Dean being hurt or in trouble already – although if anyone could manage to find trouble that quickly, he thought wryly, it was those two.

 

“Dean has contacted me with a request for assistance.”

 

“And you’re here talking to me instead of off helping because...?”

 

“They need a piece of information off of Samuel’s computer, which they had to leave behind so that it would remain unaffected by the electrical problems around the house they are investigating. I am unsure of how to access the information...”

 

Gabriel watched as Castiel drew the laptop out of the bag he had not noticed his brother carrying, and accepted it when he passed it over.

 

“Dean said that the information was on a web-page Samuel visited during his research two days ago, and that I would need to search through something called the ‘browser history’ to find it. Would you mind...? They need the information within the next two hours, he said.”

 

“Sure bro, no problem! What do they need to know?”

 

“The specifics pertaining to a cleansing ritual.”

 

Gabriel thought it sounded like something he’d have been able to sort out in a snap, but these stubborn humans did like doing things their way...besides, how often would he be likely to have the opportunity to sneak a peek through Sam’s computer? The younger hunter never let him near it normally – claimed he didn’t trust him not to mess with it...like he’d actually need to touch it to do that, did Sam not even remember the first time they met? He chuckled softly, and nodded to Castiel.

 

“Within two hours, huh? Doubt it’ll take a fraction of that to find bro.”

 

“I have some research of my own to attend to, please do not damage Sam’s computer, I would not know how to fix it, and do not wish to face his or Dean’s displeasure.”

 

Castiel disappeared before Gabriel could retort, so he settled back into a comfortable chair and opened the laptop.

 

He figured he’d get the info first, that way he could take his time nosing through all of Sammy’s private files. He opened the browser window and loaded up the history, scrolling back to two days ago.

 

There was only one site listed, so he figured that must be the one. He clicked on it, and waited for it to load.

 

To say what he found was enlightening would be understating the matter just a little bit.

 

This was much more interesting than any cleansing ritual – it would appear that his little Sammy had some interesting reading habits!

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

Castiel returned to the room he shared with Dean feeling quite smug. He had ensured that the only page in the browser history for the day he’d told Gabriel was the fanfiction page Sam had been visiting – he was not as clueless about technology as he let on, he just didn’t much care for it.

 

Hopefully Gabriel would take the (perhaps not so subtle, but then subtle wasn’t always best anyway, whatever Dean said) hint, and decide to do something about Sam all on his own without any further interference from him or Dean.

 

An hour later the computer suddenly appeared on the desk in front of Castiel with a note taped to the top.

 

 _‘Gone hunting. It’s not quite chocolate pie, but not bad for a beginner bro! Say hi to Dean-o for me...’_

 

A few seconds later a rather bewildered looking Dean appeared across the room.

 

“What the...Cas? What’s going on dude? Me and Sam were in the middle of a hunt when Gabriel showed up, and the next thing I know, I’m here...”

 

“He took the hint, Dean.”

 

“The hint..? Oh, hold on! You don’t mean...” Castiel nodded smugly. “Oh man! I so did not need to know that my baby brother is probably getting it on with an Archangel right about now!”

 

“Perhaps I can distract you from your current train of thought...” Castiel muttered, reaching out to pull Dean towards him without getting out of his seat.

 

When Dean was stood between his legs, Castiel reached for the button on his jeans causing Dean to moan softly in anticipation as fingers brushed over suddenly-too-tight denim, all thoughts of Gabriel and Sam banished for the next few hours at least.

 

SPNSPNSPN

 

When Gabriel suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Sam nearly shot him. Sure, he knows it wouldn’t have hurt the Archangel, but that wasn’t the point. You didn’t startle someone holding a loaded weapon, however invulnerable you may be. It made people jumpy.

 

When he snapped his fingers and Dean disappeared, Sam got worried. What if something was wrong with Cas? Was that why he’d appeared so suddenly, why Dean got shipped off with no warning? There were too many thoughts, all clambering to be voiced, making Sam’s head ache. In the end what came out was a very articulate “..hunh...?”

 

“Heya Sammy! I was bored, wanna come out to play?”

 

Gabriel was grinning. Sam relaxed slightly as he realised that this was a good sign. It meant that no-one was dead or dying. It didn’t explain what was going on, but at least Sam didn’t need to panic.

 

“Where’s Dean?”

 

“I figured he and Cassie could use some quality time.”

 

“And it couldn’t wait until we’d finished the hunt?”

 

“Oh yeah!” Gabriel snapped his fingers. “Hunt’s over, all the little ghosties went into the pretty light!” His grin grew wider. “Now can you come out to play Sammy?”

 

The red lollypop Gabriel snapped up and stuck into his mouth completed the ‘big kid’ image Gabriel was giving off, and Sam couldn’t help the matching grin that spread across his face.

 

He’d dealt with a lot of his issues since Cas had pulled him from Hell, and that had been mostly thanks to Gabriel. Why the Archangel was so determined to befriend him after he had damned two of said Archangel’s brothers to Hell, he still didn’t understand.

 

Sam wasn’t entirely sure when he had started falling for Gabriel, but he had first realised it three months ago, during their plan to set Dean and Cas up. Whenever they had to make themselves scarce for a few hours Gabriel would take him places – with a snap of his fingers they had gone to Ancient Greece, Rome, Egypt, he took him to see the Library of Alexandria in all its glory...Gabriel had shown him some of the most beautiful places in history, and it had been amazing.

 

He had told him stories of the people from those times – the good and the bad – stories of what he himself had seen and done there. The things he had done throughout history, the people he had saved, the people he had been too late to save...Sam had listened to it all, had treasured the confidences being shared, and had been half in love with the Archangel before he’d even realised what was happening.

 

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

 

Gabriel’s smirk was a little unnerving, as though he was plotting something – but then again, Sam thought, Gabriel usually was up to something. He trusted him not to do anything stupid or dangerous, and he usually preferred to prank Dean or Cas, not Sam, so he figured he was probably safe.

 

“I was reading something earlier, and I thought it might be fun to find out how accurate the writer was with the facts...you up for a little adventure Sammy?”

 

“You know that’s more annoying than mysterious, right? The whole dodging around the straight answer thing?”

 

“Awww Sammy, you saying I’m annoying? I’m hurt!”

 

“Of course you are!” Sam snorted. “Okay, so we’re fact-checking? Care to fill me in on the facts we’re checking?”

 

“Since you asked so nicely...” Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers again.

 

Sam took in his new surroundings. They were in what looked like a rather large and expensive hotel suite. Looking down he realised he was sat on the edge of a large, raised bed, and wearing only his jeans and a t-shirt – his shirt, jacket and boots had disappeared, as had his weapons.

 

“Fact number one.”

 

Sam’s gaze shot to Gabriel, standing near the French windows wearing jeans and a loose black shirt with the cuffs rolled up and top few buttons open. Sam shifted as his jeans tightened slightly, folding his legs up onto the bed beneath him – he wasn’t sure what was going on, but he definitely appreciated the view.

 

“Sam Winchester likes silk sheets.”

 

Sam watched in confusion as Gabriel snapped his fingers and he felt the bedding beneath him soften, feeling smoother against his exposed feet and hands.

 

“Fact number two.”

 

Gabriel began stalking slowly towards the bed, and Sam swallowed and his breathing quickened slightly.

 

“Sam Winchester likes soft lighting and mood music.”

 

Another snap of Gabriel’s fingers, and the room dimmed and music began playing softly. He kept walking slowly towards the bed, and in the new lighting there was something almost overwhelmingly beautiful and powerful about him. He was barely a metre from the bed now, and Sam held his breath, sure that he must be dreaming now, because there was no way this was actually happening.

 

“Fact number three.”

 

Gabriel came to a stop at the edge of the bed where Sam sat, less than two feet away from him. Sam realised suddenly that the height of the bed put him nearly level with Gabriel despite him being sat down. He stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“Sam Winchester, for some unfathomable reason, likes _me_.”

 

He reached out slowly, as though worried that he would spook the younger man. He brought his hand up to Sam’s face, cupping his cheek softly, and Sam gasped slightly at the contact.

 

Encouraged, Gabriel moved forward, leaning in slightly, their faces now only inches apart.

 

“So Sammy, how about it? Did I get my facts right?”

 

Sam couldn’t speak, hardly dared to breathe. He was terrified of breaking the spell, terrified that any minute now he was going to wake up. His tongue flicked out subconsciously, wetting his lips, as he nodded softly.

 

Needing no more encouragement than that, Gabriel closed the distance between them, bringing his other hand up to cup the back of Sam’s neck as their lips finally met.

 

Sam reached out and rested his hands on Gabriel’s hips, drawing him in closer as he unfolded his legs and let them fall either side of the Archangel’s waist. Their bodies brushed together with their newfound closeness, and Sam let out a soft, breathy moan.

 

Gabriel took full advantage of Sam’s now-open mouth, sweeping his tongue inside, hands clutching almost desperately at Sam’s shirt, pushing it upwards in an effort to get at skin, to increase the contact between them _now._

 

He pulled Sam’s t-shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the floor beside the bed, and then pushed Sam backwards on the bed softly, climbing up after him. Soon they lay on the sheets, Gabriel nestled between Sam’s legs, dragging kisses down his throat as the fingers of his right hand ran lightly down Sam’s side, drawing soft whimpers from the hunter.

 

“Wanted this...wanted _you_ , for so long Sammy...” He whispered against his skin, twisting to give Sam better access as he reached for the buttons on Gabriel’s shirt. “Didn’t think I’d ever be allowed this...” The whispers continued between kisses as Sam pushed Gabriel’s shirt from his shoulders, reaching up to run his fingers over newly exposed skin. Gabriel gasped at the touch, unable to believe that this was finally real, finally happening.

 

Sam reached up and wrapped his arms behind the Archangel, rolling them suddenly so that he was led above Gabriel. He quickly began peppering kisses down the exposed throat in front of him, adding in a slight roll of his hips where they rested against Gabriel’s, drawing a low moan from the Archangel.

 

“Why now...? What changed...?” He mumbled softly against Gabriel’s skin, just loud enough to be heard.

 

He felt a hand on his chin, urging him upwards to look at the Archangel below him.

 

“Those are some interesting tastes in literature you got Sammy...” he whispered, his voice low and throaty.

 

“Litera...oh.” The ‘oh’ escaped in a soft breath, and Sam’s cheeks flushed even more than they had already. Gabriel wondered at the fact that, in the middle of what they were currently doing, Sam was still capable of being embarrassed.

 

Gabriel leaned up and captured Sam’s lips in a soft kiss, before pulling back slightly.

 

“Love you Sammy...”

 

Sam’s eyes widened in wonder, joy bursting out through every inch of his soul, and Gabriel marvelled at the sight.

 

Leaning back down towards Gabriel, Sam leaned in to kiss him again, pausing for only a fraction of a second to reply.

 

“I love you too Gabriel.”


End file.
